The only exception
by Moxleysqueen
Summary: Raw is a muscle fitness and body magazine and brand. Dean Ambrose is their star photographer who is in an open relationship with Raw's dress designer Seth Rollins. Dean craves for love but gets shit all the time. And now that Raw is about to get Roman Reigns as the new face/model of the brand will Dean find love in this new guy? SLASH AMBREIGNS AU Roman reigns/Dean Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

Raw was one of the most famous and unique muscle fitness, health and body magazine in the world. It was unique because it was programmed to target people with all types of sexes and different types of sexuality. Meaning it wasn't particularly a male or female magazine but it had various interesting sections, columns and even front covers featuring LGBT community, transsexual, pansexual etc.

It's first major branch and headquarter was located in New York City and Vince Mcmahon was the chairman as well as the editor in chief of the magazine. His daughter Stephanie Mcmahon worked as the head of the creative department while her husband Triple H was the head of the marketing department. Together they ran one of the most impactful body fitness magazines in the world.

But these three people weren't the only ones who were the reason for the magazine's huge success. As there were a wide variety of dynamic individuals from all around the globe that worked for this magazine which actually made them stand out from the others.

USA Raw magazine was the main priority as this was the country where the magazine had first took off, and that's why the New York City branch had many talented and esteemed workers from various countries.

It was a busy day at Raw head quarters in NYC as the fall season was approaching, and once again the magazine was going to appoint fresh new faces for cover models of this season. New contracts were being bought up for launching a new face to serve as the face of the Raw brand.

For years John Cena was the face of the Raw Company. His boyfriend Randy Orton was popular amongst both male & female around the world, so he too was always featured in hot body shot sections. They both together had ruled the Raw brand over a decade, but now they were in their prime age, and they had to take a step down.

Moreover the female supermodels the Bella twins, Nikki Bella and Brie Bella along with hot Alicia fox were the ones that had been top faces of the brand for many years.

Raw wasn't just a magazine as it was brand for many health products, fitness dvds, workout clothing line and various body shaping and toning products. It was time for a change in Raw and a new era was about to commence with many new faces.

Mr. Mcmahon had already enlisted a few new male models and female models that were going to receive a grand offer of five year contract. Plus, he was about to make a huge announcement tonight at the small cocktail party that he'd organised. He'd called out all of his esteemed employees, corporate heads and new models for the party that was taking place in his huge office hall of his NYC headquarter.

It was already eight in the night and the hall was flooded with Raw employees and office heads. Everyone was busy chit-chatting with one another holding a drink in their hand. They weren't dressed up or anything as this party had just taken place right after they'd all finished their daily work. All of them were in their usual office dresses.

But since it was a muscle magazine company everyone wasn't in a suit or tie meaning they were all in their comfortable yet fashionable outfits.

"Where is he? He'll get late again." Seth Rollins, a bright and fresh dress designer of the Raw magazine spoke in a worried tone. The young man had been working with the company for over two years, and he was already in the best books of the corporate heads.

"Who your boyfriend?" Tyler breeze the killer hot model of Raw mumbled. "By the way you look great." Tyler admired Seth's look that comprised of denim skinny jeans and his body fitting red and black fashionable t-shirt with his well brushed two toned black & blonde hair which was left open beautifully.

"He's not my boyfriend." Seth retorted. "I mean we're in an open relationship right now. I don't want to get serious up until we get huge success. And not to mention financially stable."

"Seems like you've got everything planned out." Tyler moved and refilled his glass again with one of the finest brandy.

"Yeah, lord this man keeps risking everything. And I can't get serious with him not just yet." Seth gulped hard and drank half of his vodka tonic.

In the far corner of the hall Stephanie & Triple H were standing together looking rather disgruntled in the moment.

"I can't believe that your dad disapproved my new proposition of launching a new headquarter in Los Angeles." Triple H frowned. "I mean there's Hollywood there, and lots of movie stars and shit. I could be the editor in chief of that office ya know."

Stephanie shook her head at his husband's over the top demands, but just as always instead of opposing him she agreed with him. "I know Hunter. You just want what's best for business, but dad's about to make a huge announcement."

"I hope the huge announcement is him retiring and I becoming the head of the company." Triple H drank full of his whiskey in frustration.

Vince Mcmahon although was old and illogical at times, but he was better than his big head, ego maniac son in law who always wanted to grab his position without putting any real effort at the office and in it's workers.

"Ladies and gentleman can I have your attention?" Vince spoke in his authoritative tone standing in the center of the hall. "I've got a huge announcement to make. First, I wanna thank John Cena and Randy Orton for serving the company for so long. Making me a lot of money with their hot and well defined bodies."

Both John & Randy stood in the corner of the hall holding each other's hands as they happily waved at their boss.

"Without their fit & sexy bodies our muscle mag would be nothing." Vince firmly stated. "But, now it's time for the huge announcement. We're gonna host what's our first ever muscle fitness body fashion show. There will be media from all around the globe covering us, and our hot new models will be showcasing their absolute toned bodies on the ramp."

Over that amazing announcement everyone in the room had started to cheer loudly and the noise of applauds had started to echo in the entire hall. It was a huge deal for the Raw magazine.

"And since that show is next month we've got plenty of time to prepare." Vince eyed his workers. "But now I'm gonna introduce you all to the fresh new faces of our brand. Please welcome Prince Devitt, Aiden English, Big E Langston, Eva Marie, Summer Rae and Sasha Banks."

All the beautiful, sexy and extremely well built models entered the hall lining up around Vince Mcmahon. Boys on one side while the girls stood on the other. The entire hall started to whisper at the amount of beauty & hotness that surrounded their boss.

"My lord Prince is a hottie." Tyler stepped on his tippy toes to get a good look of the young Irish man. "I think we'll be great friends. What ya think Seth?"

Seth keenly looked at each one of them."I mean they're all sexy and gorgeous but there isn't anyone that can outshine Randy or Cena in muscle & hotness department." Seth thoughtfully stated. "They're still great though."

"And, now everybody there's someone else that I wanna introduce." Vince let go of all the models and they all quickly joined everyone in the hall. "He's not just a new model for our company, but I'm trying for him to be the new face of our Raw brand. Please welcome Mr. World 2014 Roman Reigns."

The amount of aws and whispers and cheers that filled the room couldn't be counted as everyone's breath was swept away at the young and absolutely gorgeous man that had just entered the hall. Seth's jaw had dropped just like everyone else who'd witnessed the god like man standing next to Vince Mcmahon. It was a shock to see this year's Mr. World to be now appointed as the face of their company.

Roman reigns; he was 6 ft 4 inch tall, strong and muscular man. His long, black gorgeous hair was ridiculously silky and wavy and it looked perfect falling all over his shoulder. His face resembled to some Greek god that no one had ever seen. His chiseled jaw was absolutely flawless and gave a clean cut to his divine face.

Of everything his eyes were just to die for as they were a perfect color of grey that somehow had a hint of blue in it making it look cloudy in appearance. Anyone could get lost in those smoky grey eyes.

He looked just amazing in his black muscle t-shirt and black straight fit jeans. His right arm was eye catchy as it was well decorated with some kind of tribal art. All of his muscles looked perfectly placed, and when he smiled it felt as if everything in the world would be alright.

In short Roman wasn't just a man but he was a divine creature whose presence had mesmerized everyone in the hall including the dumb head Triple H and his wife Stephanie.

"Hello, everyone." Roman spoke for the first time and some female model named Cameron squealed to which the Samoan man couldn't help but smile. Obviously she just like of rest of them was awe struck by this fabulous man and his husky, deep voice. "I hope to join this esteemed Raw family soon, and I'm excited to work with ya'll."

"That's great!" Vince stated patting Roman's back. "Isn't it everyone?" He spoke a bit louder to beak everyone from their trance. A collective yes sounded in the hall. "Now Roman will be the part of that fitness body fashion show next month, but there are other few important members to be joining him too. First the director of the show is going to be William regal."

Regal came up to him and shook Roman's hand before standing next to him. "And the head of the dress designing would be..." Seth caught his breath yet still not taking his eyes off the hot Samoan man. "None other than the ultra talented Seth Rollins."

Tyler patted Seth's back, and Seth quickly moved to stand next to Regal. For a flash of second Seth & Roman's eyes met, but neither said anything. "But, now the one who will be photographing and capturing every wonderful moment of that fabulous evening. Our star photographer, Dean Ambrose."

Everyone clapped and looked around but Dean was nowhere to be found. After a minute passed Vince shook his head in disapproval, but he didn't look too surprised. "Ah...that man is so untamed and wild. But, someone let him know bout this by tomorrow. Now let's open the bottle of champagne to this huge news."

Vince popped open the champagne before he took Roman to introduce him to the corporate heads. Seth sighed hard as he watched Roman walk away. "Try to contain yourself young lad." William uttered.

"What are ya talking bout?" Seth questioned while still staring at Roman.

"I know Roman's very hot. But don't flaunt your feelings too much."

"He's really hot but..."

Seth didn't get to finish his sentence as his wild and hot secret lover had just break through the party. His lover as usual was obnoxiously loud and perfectly dressed like a street gangster in his black leather jacket and ripped denim jeans.

But unlike other times he wasn't alone tonight. Dean Ambrose, the top class photographer of Raw magazine was just one wild and crazy individual, but he was still the absolute best at his job. He entered the hall with one of his arm swung around a hot man while the other around a hot girl, and both of them looked awfully young to Seth.

Anger flashed through Seth's eyes as he watched Dean walk around with his two new hook ups. Without wasting any second Seth quickly made his way over to Dean. "What's the meaning of all this? You're late and you just missed the important announcement."

"Oh! Really?" Dean spoke in a careless manner.

"Yes. And who are these two dumb fucks?"

"Please Seth. Don't be rude." Dean licked the girl on his cheek. "She's Alexa Bliss. Isn't she a cutie?" Seth just huffed in anger. "And, this is Adrian Neville. Adorable boy I tell you." He kissed Adrian on his cheek.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing these two whores here?"

"Hey, I'm not a whore." Adrian interrupted Seth. "I'm a struggling fitness model, and so is my roommate Alexa."

"See, Seth they aren't whores. I bought them to shoot the new feature in our mag about toned abs & shit." Dean smiled at how pissed Seth looked. "But, that won't be the only thing they'll be doing all night ya know."

"Shut up! I just can't with you."

"What you can't with me? I'm not your boyfriend remember."

"You're sacrilegious."

"I don't even know what that means."

Seth & Dean just wordlessly stared at each other. Dean was really upset that Seth would never out their relationship so he always tried to piss him off. Dean was just tired of being pushed and shoved by Seth every time whenever he bought the topic of them sharing an apartment or their lives together.

Seth was the one who wanted an open relationship and Dean just agreed with him because he somewhat really loved the ambitious and attractive young man.

"Dean, come over here son." Vince called out for him, and he smirked at Seth before he kissed both of his squeezes for tonight. "Both of you babes have fun! I'll go and talk with the boss."

Vince smiled as he shook Dean's hand and then pulled him for a hug. For some odd reason Vince had a thing for Dean. "So, how's my star photographer doing?"

"I'm just living my life at best. What's up?"

"I see that you're all set for the night." Vince winked looking at the two young models, and Dean simply smirked at him. "Anyways I just made an announcement bout our magazine's muscle fitness fashion show for next month."

"Wow! That's some great news."

"Yes, and you're a part of it and you gotta meet the new face of the brand." Vince turned around and waved at Roman. "Hey, Roman. Come here son."

Dean watched as a really hot & ridiculously beautiful man walked towards him. Dean couldn't help but stare at Roman as he was naturally sexy and he was even something that he couldn't afford to fuck around with.

Dean wasn't a fool as he quickly realized that Roman was too beautiful and too good for him to get involved with. And, that's why Dean maybe the only one in that party who wasn't awe struck by the beautiful Samoan man.

Dean managed to keep a straight face, and simply ignored the way his heart beat started to speed up as the hot man approached him.

"That's some nice ass face you've got." Roman wrinkled his nose on Dean's snarky comment and realized that this man didn't even recognize him as Mr. World. It was very different reception from what he'd been receiving from others all night long.

"And you are." Roman asked extending his hand out to shake with Dean's.

"I'm Dean Ambrose." Dean uttered while taking Roman's hand and shaking it. "The top photographer of Raw."

"Oh! I'm Roman Reigns." An instant thought crossed Roman's mind. He couldn't believe that this criminal looking guy was gonna shoot and film him. It was just uncomfortable and creepy. "So you guys chat. I have my business partners to attend to." Vince patted both of their shoulders and stepped away from them.

"So, umm... how long have you been working here?" Roman asked noticing Dean's bad boy looks and his dress up. Everything about Dean screamed a baddie from his black gangster leather jacket to his blonde disheveled hair and even that tiny silver loop in his ear.

"Ah.. not more than two years."

"And, you're already on top. I mean that you're the best around here."

"Yes." Dean boasted. "I don't like to be a bottom." He smiled at his words and his dimples stick out. "I didn't mean it to sound like that but you know how it is."

Roman smiled and noticed Dean's cute dimples before he nodded his head at him. "I bet you really worked hard to get to where you are."

"I did." Dean smirked and then he leaned closer to Roman to whisper in his classic raspy tone. "I'll tell you a secret though. Around here you take every chance you get and step on it. You just can't miss out the golden opportunities no matter what it costs."

Suddenly, Roman got a very cool and friendly vibe from Dean. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. Uh...I don't like parties."

"Me too."

Dean looked up at Roman's statement and their eyes collided for the first time. It was an unexplainable feeling as Roman's smoky grey eyes entangled with Dean's pale baby blue ones. Roman got a feeling in that moment that Dean's wasn't that bad.

But even before he could say something both Alexa and Adrian had surrounded Dean from both sides while hugging him by his waist.

"We're getting bored Dean." Alexa mentioned as she snuggled closer to Dean. "Everyone's mean and nobody's talking to us."

"Who are these two?" Roman asked politely. "You're cousins."

Dean laughed loudly at how innocent Roman sounded. "Nah, silly. They're just new models for my next shoot."

"They're awfully close to you aren't they?" Roman wasn't aware but now he was interfering in Dean's life. This was the first time that he'd ever met him, and already he felt a bit possessive of Dean. This was just weird.

"Let's say after I finish my shoot that I'm gonna get busy all night long." Dean stuck his tongue out and peaked at his wrist watch. "Oops! It's getting late already. See you tomorrow handsome!"

Roman smiled goofily at Dean's comment, and it was again just weird. It was just a comment but Roman kept on smiling as he watched Dean exit the hall with his two babes for the night.

It was needless to say that Roman found Dean to be interesting, and now he wanted to know more bout him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really terrified as this is my first AU AMBREIGNS fic. I'm not sure bout this and please tell me if you like the characters and story or not. I really need motivation to write this because imagination is all that I have when I'm writing an AU fic. All characters are given a role by me, and it gets tricky. So, please review and let me know what you guys think. It's important! THANK YOU EVERYONE! LOVE YA :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, got so much work today?" Seth mumbled while he stacked up all the sketches of the outfits that he'd designed for the next month's huge muscle body fashion show.

Tyler breeze entered inside Seth's personal office cabin with two cups of hot coffee. "Hey buddy! Good morning!" Tyler brows furrowed in annoyance when he didn't get an immediate answer from his dress designer friend. "Looks like someone's really busy this morning."

Seth quickly looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I gotta line up all the outfits and show it to Vince. He needs to approve them before the end of this week. And, there's still so much finishing left to be done."

"Oh! I see." Tyler took a sip from his coffee before he placed Seth's coffee at the glass table. "I'm glad that I'm a gorgeous model. All I gotta do is look pretty and pose." He said pouting his lips while staring at his phone's mirror.

"Umm...Seth." Alberto Del Rio had entered Seth's room. He was Seth's senior in designing department. "Vince has asked me to tell you that you need to style up Roman Reigns today before he gets his facial profile & body shots done."

"Okay, thanks Alberto." Seth sounded rather excited despite of the fact that he'd been piled on with more work.

Tyler stared at him confusingly. "You kinda look pumped up for some more work."

"Nah, I mean its more work but styling up is easier than this designing." Seth tried to lie to his friend but in actuality he was happy to work with new hot model Roman Reigns. "I'll see you later Tyler!"

Tyler waved at him and Seth quickly picked up some of his best designed muscle tees of Roman's size before he left his room.

Roman and William regal were chatting in photo shoot room when Seth entered. His eyes quickly latched onto the big & beautiful Samoan man. He noticed his black, luscious and wavy hair that looked just more perfect when left open. He couldn't resist but check out Roman's perfectly toned body and well defined muscles in his light grey tee. He looked great just like he did last night. It was now clear that Roman looked great in anything.

William noticed Seth eyeing Roman, and he coughed. "Ahem. Seth, so you got something for our hot man here?"

Roman got up from his sitting position to shake Seth's hands as he approached him. "So you're my stylist?" He noticed that Seth had a really cute face with well trimmed beard and perfectly brushed two toned hair. He looked well behaved and obviously well dressed.

"Yup! I..." Seth paused to look at Roman's eyes looking right at him, and he got lost in them.

"You were saying something."

Roman's voice broke Seth out of his trance. "Yeah, I mean...umm..." He stammered. "I'm Seth Rollins. I believe we didn't get introduced properly last night."

"Yeah, it's great to meet you." Roman was actually happy to meet someone around his age working with him that wasn't quirky like the one that he'd met last night.

Roman had dreams about Dean all night long. He couldn't forget about his sexy and sharp facial expressions along with his cocky attitude. His dream wasn't too exotic but it was weird to have some guy in his dream that he wasn't even familiar with.

Dean had caught Roman's attention last night. Everything about Dean was unique, and he was something that Roman had never indulged in or had an encounter with. From Dean's way of talking to his witty & sarcastic behavior everything was just spiteful yet hot in some kinda bizarre way. Roman loved Dean's anti-establishment personality, and his bad boy looks were goddamn appealing to him.

Actually Roman had never met any guy so outrageous yet approachable and friendly at the same goddamn time. Roman was raised in a proper high class family so he'd only met and dated rich, successful and well mannered men in his life but Dean was nothing like those men. Surely Dean worked for a rich high profile company, but he acted like some street crook, and his mysterious mix of character had forced Roman to think about him.

"Ahem, okay boys I'll leave." William coughed once again at Seth & Roman's longer than needed conjoined hands.

Roman quickly withdrew his hand off Seth's. He'd got lost thinking about Dean in that moment, and he wasn't aware that he was holding Seth's hand. As for Seth he'd enjoyed it thinking that the Samoan man was interested in him or something. It was all a great misunderstanding.

Seth watched as William left and he sighed hard. "Thank lord that old fart is gone."

"What you hate Sir Regal?" Roman was shocked at Seth's reaction as he was quite blown away by William's more than humble nature.

"Yeah, he's nosy and really irritating." Seth pursed his lips and shook his head in disgust.

It was natural that Seth didn't have much of a liking for Regal since Dean of all the people was closest to this particular old man. And as a father figure in Dean's life Regal had always kept eye on Seth. Moreover, the old man had never ever given his approval to Seth & Dean's open relationship.

"I thought that he was really down to earth and easy to talk to." Roman didn't like the way Seth had disrespected William without any real reason. Surely if before Roman had thought that Seth was cute and wanted to know him, but now after his no logic bratty behavior his mind had changed a bit bout him.

Seth silently lusted over Roman and his divine beauty. And, no one could blame Seth since the Samoan man was the hottest man ever. Roman noticed Seth watching him, and he wasn't quite able to understand as to what make of it.

"Uh, so what am I supposed to wear for my facial profile shoot?" Roman asked a dreamy eyed Seth.

"Oh! Anything casual since only your face and to some extent your chest region will be captured." Seth gulped hard as he noted Roman looking at him. Nothing special was in that look of Roman's but Seth thought that maybe Roman was checking him out or something. "These facial profile pictures are only for company's filing purpose. To keep an account. But the body shots are the important part."

"Are we gonna do that now?" Roman noted that Seth was really looking nervous and almost sweaty now which was just bizarre.

Seth looked right at him and he couldn't stop his mind from thinking dirty bout the hot man. "Umm, no. We need to do these face ones first, and the body shots take more time. We frame those and place in center wall for our clients to get a view of our perfect male model's muscled bodies." He licked lips and glanced at Roman from top to bottom. "You'll look great in those shots. You have an amazing body."

Roman smiled at Seth's comment and flexed his right tattooed arm while showing off his biceps. "Yeah, I've been training hard in gym a lot. " Roman almost held his tongue not to ask bout the guy that he had on his mind since last night, but he failed. "When do you think my photographer's gonna get here? He's lazy ass is coming or not." Roman added that last comment to not give Seth any hint bout his eagerness.

Seth laughed. "Oh! You'll get used to Dean. He isn't lazy; he's just crazy like that. He does things on his terms and there aren't any rules for him." He then picked up a dark denim color tee and handed it to Roman. "Here wear this one."

Roman pulled his tee out, and he was sure that he heard Seth gasp. "So, why aren't there any rules for him?" He put on the tee that Seth gave him.

"Because Vince likes Dean. He finds his way of working as bold and he's the only one here that has any balls to stand up to that old man." Seth didn't realize but now he was almost fanning over his own secret lover. "Dean's the type of guy you'd love to be friends with but hate to be on his bad side. He's rough but sweet from inside."

"It's hard to believe though." Even though he didn't show it out but Roman felt good to know bout Dean. He even noticed the twinkle in Seth's eye while he talked about Dean. And, now he just couldn't figure out the younger man. Just a few seconds ago he was eyeing him but now he's bragging about his work mate. The Samoan man thought that maybe just like him even Seth was just mesmerized with this Dean guy. "You know what's funny? He looks like a gangster to me."

"Oh! Lord!" Seth laughed harder this time. "I thought that too when I first saw him."

"You've known him for how long?"

"Two years to be exact. We joined Raw on the same day."

"You two are close?"

Seth thought before he spoke. "Yeah, he's my closest friend." Of course he didn't tell bout his relationship to Roman.

"So you would know a lot bout him then?" Roman asked with a really charming smile on his face.

And that was a giveaway to Seth. He realized that Roman was really interested in his lover for some odd reason. "You wanna know something bout him?" He almost hoped that Roman just said no since quite frankly he was feeling jealous of Dean right now.

"Well, he's a really strange dude but..."

Roman didn't even get to finish his sentence as Dean had barged in with a dangerous look on his face which should have freaked out Roman, but he found it to be rather hot.

"Can you believe it Sethie?" Dean almost didn't notice the sitting Samoan man since Seth was now standing in Roman's way. He quickly walked towards Seth and tightly hugged him. "That stupid ass Hunter is piling me on with that hot body feature in the wild forest or something. How am I supposed to finish that by next week and have some time to plan for that next month's fashion show? Ahhh..."

Seth pulled out of hug and looked at Dean. "I get it Deano. Just calm down, alright." Roman watched the boys exchange words, and he didn't even realize that he was now checking Dean out. He loved the breath of strong fresh lime deodorant that Dean wore, and he found him to be extra hot in his grey leather jacket and dark denim jeans.

Dean tried to pull Seth in for kiss but Seth moved, and finally Dean noticed the Samoan man. "Oh, hey! I didn't even notice that you were here."

Roman flinched at Dean's words. Was he that ordinary that Dean didn't even notice him? "Yeah I came in for my facial profile shoot." Roman's voice was dull and heavy. He just couldn't believe that Dean overlooked him.

"Yes, my handsome. I got told by Vince to take really awesome shots of yours." Dean moved and stood in front of Roman, and the Samoan man looked amazed at Dean's comments while Seth on the other hand looked pissed. Dean placed his hand under his chin and looked closely at him. "Gosh, you're goddamn flawless."

Roman smiled ear to ear to that. "Stop it!" The Samoan man pushed Dean's hand off his face, but instead he placed his hand on top of Dean's right shoulder. "Can we start now? You're so late."

Dean nodded his head, and clasped his hands playfully in praying position. "I'm sorry man. Last night I got caught up with..." Dean looked at Seth, and he was fuming as he already knew what Dean was talking about. Last night Dean had fucked both Adrian & Alexa's brains out. "Let's just say I was busy."

Seth's phone beeped and he got message from his boss Del Rio for an urgent meeting. He left shortly before he eyed angrily over Dean & Roman chatting with great interest.

"Are you mad at me?" Dean asked Roman while adjusting his camera.

Roman looked up at him from his sitting position. He sat in between the big flash lights that were placed in the room. "Nah, I just don't like to wait. Time's important, and I don't like wasting my time."

"Hmm...then you and I can never be great friends?"

"Why?"

"My birth was a waste of time for my parents. I'm a big waste of time."

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean laughed. "Look straight at me."

Roman concentrated on Dean's camera focusing him, but he couldn't help and think bout Dean's words. It felt like it had some hidden meaning to it.

After an hour passed Dean had taken plenty of Roman's cool face shots. Both of them were now sitting next to each other and were scrolling through Roman's pictures. Dean noticed that Roman looked down and avoided making eye contact with him. "See if working with me is a trouble for you then tell me. I'll ask my friend Cesaro to take up my place."

"Hey, no." Roman placed his hand on top of Dean's. "I'm just trying to read you. I mean you're pretty difficult to understand."

"Why are you even breaking your head over me?" Dean grasped Roman's hand tightly. "I ain't worth your time."

Roman looked annoyed over Dean's disregard for himself. "Why you're self deprecating yourself all the time? You seem cool to me."

"Really?" Dean looked astonished over Roman's words. "Well, whenever anybody meets me for the first time they hate me. Nobody likes me at first only they learn to adjust after some time has passed."

"That's shocking. You're difficult to get but I can't hate you. " Roman stared at Dean for a while. He's eyes got stuck with Dean's pale baby blue ones. There was something that Roman couldn't pin point. Dean's eyes had caught Roman's attention just like last night.

Dean stared back at Roman's smoky grey eyes. It felt really weird to him. He failed to understand that how come a hot guy like Roman was staring at him. Was he dreaming or there was something wrong with his eyes?

"Umm..." Dean uttered softly to break the eye contact. "I think I owe you one for making you wait."

Even though Dean wasn't staring at Roman, but the Samoan man still gazed at him with dreamy eyes. "You can take me to lunch today."

Dean looked up at Roman's forthcoming nature, and Roman simply smiled at him while he gripped hard at their joined hands. "Uh..." Dean struggled to form words. "Yeah, we can go to this really great Japanese restaurant that's not very far from here."

"Oh! I love sushi. It's been a long time since I ate them." Roman mentioned excitedly.

Dean bit the underside of his cheek as he wasn't much of a sushi eater, but he didn't mention it to Roman now. "Well, I'll meet you downstairs by twelve then."

"Alright." Roman still held Dean's hand, and Dean just loved the feeling of Roman's strong yet smooth hand touching his own.

"Gotta go."

Dean got up and Roman followed him. They were still holding hands as they walked towards the glass door. Dean wanted to pull his hand out. No, he thought that it would be right to take his hand back as he hardly knew Roman. But, damn a hot man like Roman getting this close to him made him feel nervous as well as good bout himself.

"I uhh...I will go and show your pictures to Vince."

"Okay, I gotta meet William and discuss about the show."

"Yeah, so see you then."

"Okay."

Damn, Roman still wasn't getting the hint that he needed to let go of Dean's hand, and for a moment both of them silently stood outside the cabin holding hands. "Handsome you gotta let go off me." Dean whispered coming closer to Roman's face.

And, immediately Roman pulled his hand out of Dean's. He laughed and so did Dean. The thing was that Roman had missed someone's touch for so long that holding Dean's hand kinda felt awesome.

"I'm sorry." Roman spoke softly looking everywhere else but not at Dean.

"Don't be." Dean placed his hand on Roman's face forcing him to look at him. "I'll meet you later then."

"Yeah." Roman smiled as he watched Dean walk away.

Dean Ambrose had Roman's interest now, and it was spooky that he'd known this guy only for about 24 hrs yet it didn't felt like it. And, now Roman just wanted it to be twelve already so that he could go out on lunch with Dean, and get to know him even better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, favorites and follows but more importantly the reviews as they motivate me. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. My personal life's really forcing me to quit writing, but I feel like writing Ambreigns so I try harder to finish my chapters. Please tell me your thoughts so far. <strong>

**What do you think about Roman's attraction to Dean? The boys are gonna have their lunch date in next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Roman glanced at his wrist watch and only five more minutes were left for it to strike twelve. He couldn't control his eagerness to meet the quirky hotshot photographer whose thoughts would never leave him since he'd met him last night.

"Umm, Roman." William Regal tried to get the Samoan man's attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no." Roman answered while still staring at his watch.

"Then why are you staring at your watch every now and then?" William looked on as Roman sighed in embarrassment.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone."

"Dear, lord! You haven't been in the city more than just a day, and you're already going on dates." William moved to arrange some papers in his file. "Well, for a guy like you I'm not surprised that you can land a guy this quickly. By the way, who's the lucky guy?" Roman had already told William by now that he was gay so obviously the older man wanted to know bout his new squeeze.

"Uh..." Roman hesitated a bit as after his long conversation with William this morning he'd already known by now that Dean was dearly close to Sir Regal. It wouldn't be wrong to say that William was like a father figure in Dean's life. "It's the same guy that we were talking about a few minutes ago."

William knew the guy's name, but he couldn't believe that Roman was interested in Dean or that Dean had asked Roman out even though technically he was in some kind of open relationship with Seth.

"Who are you talking about Roman?"

Roman bit his lower lip and smiled meekly at him. "Dean. Who else?" He sighed as he thought about the Ohioan. "I just can't get that crazy baddie out of ma mind ya know."

William gulped hard at Roman's words as it was clear that the new hot supermodel of this company was badly infatuated with his foster son. The older man although was nervous bout this new finding yet he thought it to be a great news.

For over a year William had tried to separate Dean from his hi-fi, demanding and a complete brat of a secret lover Seth. Quite simply because he felt that Seth is with Dean for his companionship, position and to maintain his top spot in the company. Moreover, what they had wasn't love but it was just a compromised relationship.

"Hey, sir Regal!" Roman placed his hand softly over William's shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts. "Are you mad at me for going out with Dean?"

"No, of course not!" William laughed. "I'm just surprised that my dim-witted babyboy finally got balls to ask someone smart and gorgeous like you on a lunch date. I'm impressed."

"Umm, actually I asked him out." Roman noted William's surprised expression. "Is that bad?"

"No, not all. By the way what time you guys are leaving for lunch? It's already twelve."

"Shit, I'm late."

"Then, you must leave soon. My babyboy doesn't like waiting even though he's late every goddamn time."

"Okay, bye sir Regal."

"Have fun you two!" William mouthed to a very ecstatic Roman.

It was five minutes past twelve, and Dean had been waiting for Roman downstairs by his black SUV car. He was quite excited himself because for the first time in his life someone had asked him out as usually it was the other way around. He didn't know what to expect as Roman seemed like a genuinely nice guy and add to that breathtakingly handsome looks, and it was perfect mixture of a man that Dean could only dream of.

For what it was worth Dean was able to land with pretty good looking guys every time, but they weren't interested in him beyond the bedroom. And, plus Dean was fully aware of his situation of screwing all of his relationships, and that's why he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Roman would be interested in him for anything more than sex.

Dean was lost in his thoughts, and he didn't even realize that his secret lover Seth had approached him, and was now standing right in front of him.

"Deano, hello!" Seth waved his hand in Dean's face to get his attention. "What? Are you day dreaming huh?"

Dean's eyes popped wide in surprise. "Hey! Nah, I was just thinking. Anyways are you going out for lunch with Tyler?" The Ohioan breathed in as he realized just then that he was thinking too hard about Roman. Never had he thought about a stranger man for so long no matter how hot he looked. There was just something about Roman, and the feeling was point blank weird.

"Yes, I'm gonna go in the catering hall for lunch. Aren't you coming?"

"Umm...no."

"Are you going out for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll come with you."

"Nah, I'm going with Roman."

"What?" Seth looked exasperated. "Really? He's the new supermodel, and you asked him out. Lord! You can't fuck with him okay and..."

"Shut up!" Dean interrupted his younger lover. "I didn't ask him out. He did."

"What?" Seth couldn't believe that a guy like Roman had asked Dean out. "And...are you going?" He felt jealous.

"Of course. It's not like a date or anything. It's just lunch." Dean was frustrated, and Seth could clearly see it but what he couldn't see was that his man was interested in this new guy. "Why are you grilling me for such a small thing?"

"Alright, have fun!" Seth leaned in to kiss Dean, but he moved his face, and Seth's lips met Dean's cheeks instead. "Don't get mad. I wasn't stopping you or anything, I was just curious." He pecked his cheek once more, and now Roman had stepped outside of the office building's glass door.

Dean's eyes met with Roman, and he immediately parted away from Seth. "Alright, I'll talk to you later." He knew that Roman would've already seen Seth kissing him, but he didn't care much because in his mind there was no reason to hide from a man that didn't want him more than to be his bed partner.

Seth smiled at Roman, and he quickly made his way inside the building.

"So, are we ready to go?" Roman asked trying to sound cheerful but quite honestly he felt a wee bit of jealousy watching Seth kiss Dean's cheek.

"Yeah, get in." Dean opened the passenger seat door, and Roman smiled before he sat inside.

The Sun-Chan Japanese restaurant wasn't that far from their office building, so the boys reached the place in less than five minutes. And, naturally there was awkward silence between them.

Both of them had entered the lavish white & blue designed and furnished restaurant. The restaurant had an open and very fresh feeling to it. Thankfully it wasn't much crowded, and Dean had asked for a corner table for them. They quickly sat facing each other.

Roman and Dean both placed their orders. And, as expected Roman had went for his beloved Sushi while Dean had ordered for his favorite prawn tempura. Both the guys had yet to say word to each other as they quietly took a sip of their white wine.

"So, you didn't order sushi huh?" Roman finally asked as he tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I don't like sushi."

"Really?"

"I've never been fond of it."

"Okay, strange. All the guys that I've known they love it."

"You know a lot of guys, huh?"

Dean's question made Roman smile sheepishly. "Nah, not as much as you think. I'm single at the moment, and I've been for a year now."

"Yeah, but I bet you get laid every single night." Dean laughed, and Roman just shook his head at him.

"Not every night, sometimes yes. I don't like having sex without any relationship or commitment." Roman stated, and noted how Dean nodded his head at him with an impressed look on his face.

"Not bad. I thought..."

"What?" Roman questioned him. "I know, I look like a guy that get's laid a lot but I don't. And you?"

"What bout me?"

"I bet that you get laid too often."

"Every single night." Dean noticed Roman's raised brows. "I mean I don't like wasting my time. I believe life's all about sleeping, drinking and having fun!"

"You've got a great mantra for life." Roman commented, and Dean just shrugged his shoulders in approval. "But, don't you feel a bit empty sometimes by having sex without any meaning to it? At least I do."

Dean thought hard about Roman's words. "I mean..." He paused. He couldn't believe that some guy believed in the same thing in what he believed years ago when he was a teenager, but now he didn't, not after getting his heart broken for a dozen times. Dean had accepted that if love or intimate relationship existed then at least it wasn't for him.

"Ahem." Roman coughed to pull Dean out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to shit on your way of lifestyle. I was just talking about myself."

"I get it." Dean looked up at Roman and sighed. "Phew!" Those were some really gorgeous smoky grey eyes that he'd ever seen. "It's just that love doesn't exist for me. I get douchebags who want nothing more than sex from me, and I give it to them. My idea of relationship is two guys living together without trying to hide it in public, but most gay guys here aren't comfortable with this."

"I agree as I myself don't like to hide about my relationship." Roman stared back into Dean's pale baby blue eyes that just sucked the breath out of his system. "I don't care about what others think of me."

Dean nodded at him and took another sip from his drink while staring at his eyes. He suddenly felt a bit weird. He didn't know Roman that well but they'd just discussed their sex lives, and their opinion about relationships. That too very comfortably and the funny thing was that their opinions matched.

And, now there was this strange silent staring game going on between them.

"Excuse me sir." A young Japanese waiter named Hideo Itami had bought the guys order, and finally the eerie silence had been broken. "Sir, enjoy your lunch" He mentioned it to Roman. "And Dean, if you need anything then please ask me." The handsome Asian man smiled at Dean and left.

"You know him?" Roman asked, and Dean simply smirked. "Okay, I get it. God, you've got so many hook ups. Don't you get tired?"

"Nope"

Dean's one word answer just left no room for further questions for Roman. And, after few minutes Roman realized that the only thing they talked about was about sex and relationships, and he hated this because Roman wasn't trying to just sleep with the guy. Okay, he wanted that but actually first he wanted to know him better, and he didn't want to waste this golden opportunity.

"So, umm Dean. If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't. Ask away."

"No, listen to me first." Roman placed his fork down as he'd finished his lunch. "Tell me about your photography. Did you always knew that you're gonna photograph these muscled hot bodies?"

Dean wiped his mouth with napkin as he too had finished his lunch. "Ah...to be honest, yes. I was raised in Cincinnati, Ohio and my uncle had this cool black & white film camera that he'd inherited from his dad. I always stole it from him to click pictures of anything that I loved. My passion grew when I actually started to click pictures of random people for money. I don't have a degree or anything. I'm just naturally good at it."

"Oh! And what do you love about taking pictures?" Roman pushed for Dean to talk more about himself.

"I love everything. Like pictures makes everything come alive. There are these unspoken, subtle moments that can be captured forever. I just love the art of photography so much."

Roman's eyes got locked on Dean, and he felt hypnotized by the way Dean's pale baby blue eyes gleamed while he talked about his passion for photography, and his carefree life. Moreover, Dean's addictive voice that raspy erotic voice just lured Roman to drown in an ocean of dirty thoughts. Everything about Dean symbolized him as a bad boy, but the way he interacted and let his heart out in open, it sent nothing but friendly and a generous man vibes to him. And, this just made it super hard for the Samoan man to resist him.

For Roman it was all a lovely pleasure to chat with an extraterrestrial man like Dean.

"Uh, Roman. Am I boring you?"

Dean's question jolted Roman out of his dazed look. "Nah, I'm enjoying listening to you. You're voice's so goddamn captivating."

"Ah, thanks!" Dean's cheeks flushed on that comment. "Uh, so you always wanna be this huge successful muscle model?"

"Yeah." Roman looked directly in to Dean's eyes. "And, my dream's to open my own personal gyms and fitness products. You know like have my own brand or something."

"That's cool."

"What's your dream ambition?"

"Uh..." Dean looked back in to Roman's eyes. "I don't know like open my own huge photo shoot studio. I do have a short set up in my loft, but I want to have a company of my own."

"Wow, you've got studio in your loft. That's super cool dude." Roman excitedly placed his hand on top of Dean's, and he felt butterflies forming in his stomach when Dean rolled his hand over to interlace it together.

They stared into each other eyes while holding hands. Something just felt right with the way the Samoan man's smoky gray eyes got tangled with his baby blue ones. Various unknown emotions ran wild causing a pit in Dean's stomach, and he couldn't pin down this feeling. As for Roman, he'd never stared this intensely into a man's eyes that he'd known just for a day.

They both had what could be explained as an undeniable attraction towards each other. It was like a supernatural force that was driving them towards each other.

"Roman I..." Dean hesitated, but he couldn't resist asking now as to why was Roman showing such deep interest in him. "I uh..."

"Yes, Dean."

Roman tried to get Dean to speak up, but then Dean's phone sounded, and Dean pulled his hand off from Roman's to answer it. "Just a sec."

Dean talked on phone about costumes and fitting of models, and Roman instantly knew who was on the other end of the line. Roman hadn't forgotten about the closeness that the guys had shown about an hour ago in the front of their office building. He'd noticed Seth kissing Dean's cheeks, but at first he'd thought that may they were just close friends, but now he couldn't wait to question Dean about it.

"It was Seth." Dean informed Roman. "He wants me to check some of the outfit for the models. Anyways, let's head back to the office. We'll get your body shots done tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, umm...Dean can I ask you something?" Roman played with his wine glass.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Dean wanted to say yes to that because Seth and he had this thing, but technically it was just an open relationship plus Seth had made his swear that he could never talk about their relationship to a stranger in the office. Of course, right now Roman wasn't a stranger to Dean but still his relationship wasn't only his that he could reveal it to anyone, so he restrained himself.

"Oh! I'm totally okay if you don't wanna tell me." Roman mentioned to a lost Dean.

"Hey, no." Dean sighed hard. "It's just that it's complicated. I mean I want to be in one, but I always get pushed around and have to pick up the pieces of my ripped heart." Dean was talking too fast. "So, what I mean to say is. No, but maybe I'm just right now getting pushed around for my millionth time. That means, I'm a loner."

"Oh! Damn that was some huge ass explanation." Roman laughed, and Dean laughed with him. "But, I like whatever you said. Actually, I like a lot of things about you."

"Okay, uh...let's leave." Dean instantly stood up feeling a bit uncomfortable with Roman's straight forward flirting words. He didn't want to get Roman into any kinds of hopes for anything more than friendship.

Dean pays the bill, and they hadn't even taken a single step away from their table when Roman had moved and hooked his arm under Dean's. Dean didn't mind much, but then again it felt weird for them to walk around as a couple when they weren't.

"So, what time are you gonna do my body shots tomorrow?" Roman asked while he walked hand in hand with Dean towards the exit door of the restaurant.

"I'm pretty busy tomorrow planning for that wild forest outdoor shoot stuff and that fashion show and..."

"Then, you do that first. I'll wait. Anyways, my shoot needs to be done by next Monday."

"Okay, then why don't you come to my place this Saturday? I'm free." Dean tried to hold his tongue, but he couldn't help and invite this hot Samoan man to his house. "If only you've got no problem working outside the office place?"

"Hell yeah!" Roman exclaimed with a gorgeous smile. "I would love to come to your place."

And as soon as Dean saw that wide beautiful grin on Roman's face his every guilt from his heart got thrown out of the window. He knew that they would have a great time together, and he could only hope that things didn't get too out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a hard time keeping my emotions and muses intact when there aren't enough reviews. Like I need your encouraging words my wonderful readers! Also, my personal life keeps getting in my way, and if you guys don't support me then it becomes more hard. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far. I'm very grateful!<strong>

**So, what do you think will happen when Roman visits Dean's house? Also, did you guys enjoy the Ambreigns moments at Royal Rumble match? I surely did :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The week had passed rather quickly for Roman as he'd loved all the little chit-chat sessions that he had with Dean in their work place. He'd become fairly acquainted with receiving and sending messages as well as going on regular coffee outings with his company's star photographer.

Dean & Roman both had come pretty closer to each other in this short amount of time. And, even Dean couldn't deny that he enjoyed Roman's company along with the late night calls that they shared with each other.

It was an unnatural feeling for the Ohioan to discover that a hot man like Roman was interested in him beyond his bedroom confines.

"I can't believe this." Seth angrily stood in front of Dean with his hands gripped on his hips. "You invited Roman to our place for photo shoot?"

Dean huffed in frustration as he made himself his favorite black coffee. "It's my place." He took a sip from his coffee, and then moved to sit in his reclining chair. "You just give me some visit here whenever you like to have a good fuck."

"What?" Seth pulled at his hair in frustration. "You and I are a couple remember?"

"Huh..." Dean almost choked on his coffee. "Really? Is that why you've got your own apartment in big apple? We're a couple, but we can't live together nor can we tell about it to anyone that we know." Seth opened his mouth to argue, but Dean held his hand up in his face to stop him. "And, moreover we're in an open relationship where we can fuck whoever we want. So, how's Hunter in bed? Better than me?"

"You disgust me." Seth stomped his feet as he knew that his secret lover had knowledge of those extra meetings that he shared with their boss's son in law Triple H. Fairly, Dean wasn't a dumb person to not know that something was brewing between them. "Unlike you, I don't go sleeping with everyone I meet."

"Wow, how holy of you?" Dean placed his coffee mug on nearby table, and then mockingly clapped his hands for his lover. "I salute you." He even mock saluted the younger man. "It's not a problem with me if you sleep with someone else, but at least have some courage to tell me on my face."

"Fuck you, Dean!" Seth cursed gritting his teeth. "You're a whore. I'm not." He came closer to Dean's face. "People see only one good thing in you, and they use you and throw you like the garbage that you are. They just want you for sex and nothing else. And that's why even this Roman guy is giving you his attention."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Dean pushed Seth off, and he walked to stand near the window. "You don't know anything about me and Roman. You're just jealous."

"Hah, really Dean? You know how it is." Seth laughed showing his pearly white. "Nobody wants to know you. I bet on anything that Roman's just gonna sleep with you as many times as he'd like, and then he'll leave you just like everyone else."

"Get the fuck outta my apartment."

"Alright, I'll leave. But just remember when the hot Samoan man gets done with you. I'll still be your secret boyfriend."

"Seth, please just leave."

After the morning conversation that Dean had with his lover Seth it was safe to say that all the energy and excitement had been sucked out of him. It was now five in the evening, and the time for Roman to come over to his house.

Throughout the day Dean had been formulating various excuses to cancel the photo shoot, but he just couldn't come up with any logical excuse, so he gave up on that thought. Dean although hated dressing up for anybody, but for once he changed in his ripped denim jeans and simple white tee yet he still didn't bother to comb his unruly blonde hair.

Dean was busy fixing and checking on his camera when he heard the door bell ring. He knew who was at his door, but he didn't feel even a wee bit of excitement within him. On the contrary he felt more disappointed and depressed on inside.

"Good evening!" Roman jovially greeted Dean. "Here, this is for you."

Dean stood dumbfounded with Roman standing in his doorway looking like a Greek god. Roman looked absolutely gorgeous in his dark denim jeans and camouflage long sleeve shirt and his black, long hair neatly tied up in a bun. Moreover, the hot Samoan man had the most gorgeous smile up on his face while he was handing Dean some wrapped up item.

It was just too much for Dean to take in that moment.

"Uh, Dean." Roman waved his hand in Dean's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yup!" Dean stopped over thinking, and his eyes met with Roman's. "What's this?" He asked as he took the wrapped up stuff.

"You got to open it."

"Alright."

Dean unwrapped it to find a bottle of the best red wine. He grinned at Roman.

"Thanks!"

"Dean, can I come in now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Dean stood aside inviting Roman inside his loft. He closed the door shut behind them, and he noticed Roman's eyes roaming everywhere checking out his place.

Roman loved Dean's place as it definitely looked as one of the most vividly and exotically designed loft that he'd ever seen. Sure Dean's place was expensive but it had some unique earthly appearance to it. The loft had white painted walls with many framed pictures of places and people. There was a series of cool sliding glass windows. The window area even had couches and pillows for seating. There was a dusky colored reclining chair in the corner most area of the room.

The center area was filled with white fluffy Italian designed couches and glass table. The kitchen area was located in the far left side, and in the right side was what looked like photo shoot place with large flash lights and everything. Roman wondered how Dean's bedroom looked like even though he could somewhat see it through the glass door in the middle leading to that room.

"Uh, Roman." Dean called from him as he placed the bottle of wine on the center table. "If you want then you can sit and check out my place."

Roman smiled and moved to sit next to Dean on the couch. "I love the designing of your place. It's great!"

"Thanks, I just didn't want to have an apartment with too many rooms since I'm the only one staying here." Dean moved a bit away from Roman to make some distance between them which was obviously noticed by the Samoan man. "Anyways, let's start your photo shoot."

"Dean..." Roman moved closer to him. "Is your mood off or something?"

"No. Why?" Dean answered quickly.

"You aren't even looking me in the eye."

Dean froze and he turned his head around to look at the most beautiful face that he'd ever seen. "It's..." His words got stuck in the back of his throat as he got lost in those gorgeous smoky gray eyes.

Roman moved his right hand up to cup Dean's face. "Don't you want me here?"

"Hey, no!" Dean placed his hand on top of Roman's. "I invited you here remember?" Roman shook his head in approval. "We've been talking about this shoot for every goddamn night this week. Of course I want you here."

Dean placed his right hand around the back of Roman's neck while softly massaging it. "And I love being here, with you." Roman firmly stated.

"Alright then." Dean smiled and Roman smiled back at him. "Let's do it."

"Umm, Dean. First, I gotta change in these."

Dean looked at sexy black with golden & silver imprints trunks and boxers that probably Seth had handed Roman. "You can change in my bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and ask me for anything if you need."

Roman took his duffle bag and slid the glass door to enter in Dean's master bedroom. He was once again flattered by the design of Dean's bedroom. The carpet was black unlike the living room one which was white. There was this king size bed with black bed sheet and satin covers and comfy pillows. Facing it was this huge LCD screen with a rack filled with various DVD's.

He quickly moved inside to enter the walk in to Dean's closet. He loved how all of Dean's clothing was very urban and bad boy type. There was nothing too subtle or formal. Maybe one or two pieces of suit, but rest were all jacket, blazers and stuff.

Roman quickly without wasting much time untied his hair before he undressed and changed into his black and golden imprints trunks. He needed to look jacked and perfectly shaped for his body shots, so he even used some vitamin E oil on his body. He almost covered his entire body part, but naturally he wasn't quite able to oil his back area.

He took the oil bottle in his hand, and he stepped out of Dean's bedroom.

Dean had already closed all the windows and put the shutters down to stop the unnecessary form of lighting. The room looked more mellowed down now. He was sitting on his reclining chair when he noticed Roman walking in nothing but his trunks towards him.

To say that his breath got sucked out of his system would be an understatement. "Woah! Wait." Dean gestured from his hand for Roman to stop. And, Roman just stood there frozen with the oil bottle in his hand while Dean zoomed on his camera at him in order to take his picture.

Click and flash was all that Roman heard and felt for few minutes, and he watched Dean smile at every picture he took one after the other.

"You look fucking amazing!' He commented, and Roman smiled adorably.

"Dean, I need you help though."

"What?"

"You need to help me oil my back. I can't reach it."

Roman turned around and showed his non-oiled back. Dean sighed hard over Roman's flawless backside. The curves and the back shoulder muscles were all in right places. Dean slowly made his way towards Roman and took the bottle from his hand. He rubbed the oil properly in his hands before he slowly massaged the entire back area of Roman making it luscious and shiny.

It was an unusual feeling for Roman as he'd been oiled too many times in the past by his colleagues, but never had he felt these butterflies in stomach like he did right now with Dean's hands moving on his body. He was enjoying it way too much, and he wished for Dean's hands to be plastered to his body forever.

"Ah, done." Dean turned Roman around a bit gingery, and their noses bumped each other. "Oops, sorry!" He stepped a bit away from Roman's face.

In that moment all Roman wished was that it was their lips that would've bumped instead of their noses, but he stopped thinking about that. "It's okay."

"Okay, let's start."

Roman stood in his position with Dean standing right in front of him with his camera. "Place your hands on your hips for me, handsome." Roman smiled at Dean's words, and did as he was asked. He posed in various positions showing off his beautiful abs, broad tattooed chest, and heavily muscled biceps & triceps.

After every pose he could hear Dean sigh hard and comment him with "absolutely gorgeous" and "mind blowing, handsome" words. It felt real great even though he'd been appreciated too many times by his past photographers, but none of them were Dean and nor were they looking at him like Dean was looking at him right now.

Dean's pale baby blue eyes were piercing a hole in Roman's body. He felt tingling sensation just by the way Dean passionately looked at him. It felt surreal to him.

Nothing felt better to even Dean right now than photographing the amazing masterpiece standing in front of him. Dean had captured thousands of hot men, but none were so captivating like the hot Samoan man in front of him. Dean loved Roman's golden brown, shiny skin along with his well toned and perfectly shaped body.

Over everything Dean was just fascinated by the way that tribal ink radiated when Roman flexed his arm. It intrigued him to really know what that ink actually meant to the Samoan man, but he somehow controlled his thoughts for now, and simply took perfect shots of the perfect Samoan man.

After an hour they were done, and now Dean sat in his reclining chair with his camera. He showed the pictures to Roman who sat with his still oiled body next to him on the chair's arm.

"These are so well taken. You're awesome." Roman commented while he ran his hand on Dean's back. He loved his pictures, but now he was having a real hard time keeping his eyes or hands off the sexy photographer.

"Nah, you're absolutely flawless. That's why these pictures are great." Dean noticed that Roman was running his hand all over his backside following to the back of his neck and hair while almost caressing him. "Ah, so you can take shower in my bathroom and get dressed. I'll ..."

Dean turned his head sideways to look at Roman, and then he forgot what he was saying. Roman's eyes were filled with so much affection that it killed Dean to even properly look at him.

And, even before Dean could take his eyes off the Samoan man he felt Roman pulling his face closer to him. It was too late now as Roman had already made the first move to grip Dean's face in his hands before he'd sealed their lips together in a closed mouth kiss.

Dean was in shock and almost felt awe struck in that moment. But, somehow Roman's lips did the trick, and with the way Roman's soft plump lips moved over his it pushed Dean to respond and return the kiss with same force.

Roman's heart had skipped a beat when he felt Dean get numb under him, but the moment he kissed him back he relaxed. Their lips moved in a synchronized motion slowly and lovingly, and nothing was rushed. In that moment they were just lost in their slow, deep and loving kiss.

Roman had dreamt of kissing Dean throughout the week, and now kissing him just made him feel all giddy from inside. Dean's thin lips felt soft and mushy against his full and padded ones. It caused a throbbing effect in his heart to finally have what he wanted since the day he'd gone out with Dean for lunch. His feelings were off the charts now and this was a something that he'd never ever experienced before.

Dean's hands involuntarily moved to wrap around Roman's neck to pull him closer. Roman loved getting closer, and he opened his mouth a bit to trace the outline of Dean's lips with his tongue while asking permission to taste the insides of Dean's warm mouth, but suddenly Dean ended the kiss.

"I, Roman..." Dean stammered, and Roman dejectedly looked at him while still holding his face. "You need to take a shower soon. I'll order pizza for dinner." He stood up from his position with his camera, and then he grabbed his phone from his back pocket to call someone.

For a second Roman was just stunned, but then he watched Dean talk on his phone, and he slowly stood up with great disappointment in his heart. He wanted to ask Dean about what went wrong, but since Dean was busy speaking to someone, he opted to take a shower first.

After Roman had finished shower he didn't felt like asking anything to Dean as the Ohioan had quietly placed the pizza up for him on the dinner table in the kitchen. He sat opposite to Dean and slowly ate way his dinner while still thinking about the kiss all the time.

He was hurt, really hurt. He wanted to stop eating and leave, but that would be rude so somehow he finished his pizza piece.

Dean could see the sadness in Roman's face, and he mentally cursed himself, but Seth's words in the morning had just fucked with his brain. He more than loved kissing Roman and had no problem taking steps to next level, but then again he realized that maybe once Roman was done with him then he would get dropped the next day. So, he backed off.

"You want to open that bottle of wine that I gave you."

Roman's question forced Dean to look up at him. And, damn those sad gray eyes just ripped Dean's heart into million pieces. Dean without answering opened the bottle, and poured both of them some red wine in their glasses.

Rest of the time passed without a word, and now it was getting dark soon. Roman waited for Dean to say something, but he didn't so he quietly picked up his bag, and moved towards the door.

He unlocked it and stepped outside.

"Roman." Dean ran towards him. "I'm...uhh..." He couldn't frame a proper sentence.

"I'm sorry." Those words surprised Dean, and Roman turned around to face him. "I shouldn't have forced you."

"No, it's not that."

"I know we're moving too fast. I'll slow down."

"Uh, Roman. I don't know how to say this. It's complicated."

"Don't worry." Roman came closer to Dean, and he hugged him tightly. Dean instantly felt his tension get thrown out of the window. He loved the scent of Roman as that matched his own because Roman had used his soap in the shower. "I'll meet you on Monday, and I'll call you. Alright?"

Dean pulled out of the embrace to meet Roman's still flawless looking face with half smile. "Yeah!"

Roman smiled heartily, and he tousled Dean's unruly hair before he left.

It was now really difficult for Dean to avoid Roman and ignore his feelings for him as the Samoan man was just too adorable for words. But, somehow still the Ohioan was very much insecure about this attractive Samoan man, and their budding romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really motivates me to write faster and better. I'm even grateful for all the favorites and follows.<strong>

**So, Dean's insecure about Roman. That evil Seth's doing. But, on the bright side Roman's not letting Dean go. What ya guys think? Tell me...**


End file.
